


Coffee and Advil

by NotALemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: When Hercules asked John what his last name was, he was not expecting John to yell "Hamilton!". Alexander expected him to be drunk, but not to ask to kiss him.Turns out John is full of surprises.





	

“Can you even have too much to drink?” John asked, taking another gulp of his brew. 

“Man, it’s not enough until you can’t remember your middle name!” Hercules bumped shoulders with him. “What’s your middle name?!”

John grinned at him. “I don’t have a middle name!”

“Your last name?” Lafayette shouted.

“Hamilton!”

Lafayette choked on his drink. Hercules patted his back until he stopped sputtering. 

“You’re fuckin’ smashed!”

John cheered. “Whoo! How much more Sam Adams can I get over here?!” He drained the last of his glass.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for Hamilton,” Hercules yelled.

“What?! Who told you I had a thing for Hamilton?!”

Lafayette gave him a glassy gaze. “You did!”

“My father’ll kill me if he knows.”

“What, that you have a thing for Ham?”

John blinked. “It’s not just a thing for Hamilton. It’s a thing for,” he looked around in case anyone was listening to their shouting match of a conversation, “ _men_ ,” he said softly.  
“That is... not a secret,” Lafayette said.

“Have you seen the way you look at him? Your eyes drip ‘I wanna get in your bed’!”

“What?!” John watched their glasses fill with beer. He waited for their server to leave before talking again, voice low. “It’s not my fault that I love him.”

“Man, we got it,” Hercules said. He picked up his glass. “But man, we- the three of us- are popular with the ladies!”

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “Ladies love you. _Sure_.”

The door opened, letting wind blow into the bar. 

Hercules bumped John’s shoulder again. “Oh shit! If it isn’t the devil?”

John looked up and blinked again. “Hamilton!”

“Laurens! Mulligan. Lafayette.” Alexander turned to face him and beamed. He sat next to John, their knees brushing. 

Hercules and Lafayette shared a serious look. 

“Hamilton! You takin’ a break from writing to hang with real people?” 

“I needed to speak to John, and this is one of his favorite places. It’s about a sensitive topic, so we must speak privately.”

Hercules banged his hands on the bar.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, but John piped up first.

“We’ll go outside.”

“Oh. Okay.” Alexander stood up and lead John out the door. John stumbled once or twice, but never fell. They stood outside the door while the wind blew snowflakes around them.

“I think we need to stand away from people.” 

John followed him into an empty alley. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

“I would never, in my wildest dreams, think of killing you, John.”

“What’re we talking about?”

“I was thinking about collaborating on a couple essays together. I like your opinions.” 

John nodded and licked his lips. “That sounds great. When can we start?”

“Immediately. Well, no. When you’re not so intoxicated.”

“Alexander?”

“Yes, John?” 

“What if I wanted to kiss you?” 

Alexander blinked at him. “Not while you’re intoxicated, John. I can’t do anything you wouldn’t do sober.”

“I’d kiss you if I had the confidence.”

“John.” Alexander placed his hands on John’s shoulders. “Can we talk about this in the morning instead of outside of a bar?”

“Please take me home with you.”

“I can’t take you home with me! You’d get the wrong idea in the morning and I know how _exactly_ you’d react.”

John grabbed Alexander’s jacket and pulled him closer. “Please. I don’t know if I can talk to you without seeing you in the morning.”

“John! You can’t just stay in my apartment!”

“Alex, please. I’m helpless when it comes to you.” 

Alexander’s face flushed a darker color. “If I take you home with me, people will talk. They’ll spread rumors about us- even more so than they already will, seeing as we’re talking in a darkened alley in the middle of the night surrounded by beer fumes. Anyone can see us, and you know how much gossip I have around me.”

“People already talk.”

Alexander bit at his lip. “If I take you home with me, we _have_ to talk in the morning. There’s no getting around it.”

“I’ll talk! Please,” John begged.

Alexander nodded. “Did you bring a coat or jacket with you tonight?”

“Yeah. Lemme get it.” 

“Hold on, I’ll help you there.” Alexander placed a hand on John’s lower back and lead the way back to the bar. 

Hercules beamed at them. “Important business?”

“Very important business,” Alexander said. “Where’s John’s coat?”

“Whoa, are you taking him home? Are you two gonna-”

“Shuddup, Herc.” John shoved Hercules hard enough for him to bump into Lafayette. 

“Looks like he is ‘getting lucky’,” Lafayette whispered to Hercules.

Alexander rolled his eyes and grabbed a coat he assumed was John’s. “Am I right in believing this is yours?”

“Yeah,” John said. He took the coat and shrugged it on.

“I expect t’hear about whatever happens tonight!” Hercules shouted.

John flipped him off and leaned heavily on Alexander, forcing him to move his arm from the small of John’s back to around John’s waist. They walked out of the bar as a unit that didn’t stop its stumbling gait until it ended up at Alexander’s apartment. He unlocked it and helped John in.

“You can sleep on the bed. I wasn’t planning on sleeping tonight.”

“Alex! You can’t not just sleep!” John blinked for a second. “Wait. Can’t just not. Can’t not just? Just- You have pretty eyes, Alex. They’re like, coffee-colored and stuff. Really beautiful and stuff.”

“I do wish you were sober. I’d kiss you right here and right now if you were.” Alexander straightened his back and pushed off his shoes. “Go ahead and take the bed. The room’s… not exactly clean, but I’ll clean off the bed.” 

“We should share!”

“No! There’s no way I’m going to allow you into my bed when you’re in such a state. You persuaded me into bringing you home with me, but there’s no way I’m going to allow you into my bed _intoxicated_ while I’m _sober_. You have to be sober first and we have to have at least one date.”

“You saying you’d sleep with me?”

Alexander nodded. “At least, I would after a good date or an intense makeout session. But while you’re intoxicated? No.”

John’s face broke into a dopey grin that lit his eyes with the softness of candle flame and the suddenness of fireworks. “You really would?!”

“Of course I would. Laurens, I like you a lot.” 

John wrapped himself around Alexander and squeezed him hard. Tears soaked the front of Alexander’s shirt. He looked down at John, sobbing into his chest like a small child. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” John choked out through his silent sobs. “I’m good. I’m good.”

“Would you let me go so I can clean off the bed?”

“Fully clothed?”

“What?”

“Am I sleeping fully clothed?”

Alexander gnawed at his lip. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”

John squeezed him again, harder this time. Alexander patted his head soothingly. 

“Hey, would you let go of me so I can clean off the bed?”

John shook his head. 

Alexander sighed and did his best to walk past the small distance to his room with John hanging off of him. He rid his bed of the various notebooks, small piles of loose leaf notebook paper, several different types of pens and pencils, and a few seemingly random books. By the end, he had a considerably-sized pile of things that he sat on the already-crowded dresser.

“John, that has to hurt your back.” 

“It does.”

“How about you lie down on the nice, comfortable bed and sleep instead of hurting your back to lay your head on my chest?”

John looked up at him, and Alexander bit his lip while looking into John’s huge doe eyes. “Okay.” He let go of Alexander and curled up on his bed. 

Alexander dug through his dresser of organized chaos, ending up pulling out a pair of grey sweats and a balled-up Coca-Cola t-shirt from a heap of other shirts before getting his own clothes. 

“I hope these will suffice.” Alexander handed John the clothes.

“Thanks!” John looked at him with his big eyes again. “You’re really my best friend, Alex. I love you. A lot.”

“I know. And I hope you know how much you mean to me.” Alexander ducked out the room, closing the door in his wake.

And that’s how he ended up writing in an old composition notebook on his ratty old couch at four in the morning. He powered through the outline of one, two, three essays and a couple articles for the newspaper before he decided to make coffee. 

“Do I have any Advil left over?” He mumbled to himself after getting the coffee ready. A quick sweep through his medicine cabinet showed that the only bottle, a nearly-empty one that expired a couple months before. He threw it into the trash and grabbed his heavy winter coat to trek out into the cold to get another bottle.

The girl at the Stop & Shop gave him an odd look when he came in, unshaven and hair a complete mess, and bought a bottle of Advil, two energy drinks, and a pack of hair ties.

“Girlfriend need some help?”

Alexander looked up. “Pardon?”

“Sorry. I thought you bought this for your girlfriend.”

“Oh. No, my friend got too drunk last night and passed out in my apartment.”

“I know the feel.” The girl rung up his purchases. “Is that all?”

“Yeah.” Alexander pushed his hair out of his face and paid for his items. She handed him the bag.

“Have a good day, sir!”

“You too.”

The walk back left Alexander sneaking into his own bedroom to get a sweater or something. The door creaked when he opened it, and he sent a look at the sleeping figure in his bed. He dug through his dresser again, mind full of ideas of organizing the damn thing sometime soon. His hands clutched around the first thing that felt vaguely sweater-like. It was a hoodie.

He slid it on and rolled up the sleeves so he could use his hands. With another look at John, he left the room, only to return later with the bottle of Advil and a half-full glass of water. He sat them both on the bedside table closest to John.

John’s hand shot out at his wrist. Alexander screamed.

“Hey, shh. I’m hungover, Alex.”

“Don’t scare me like that!”

John grinned sheepishly at him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack. After all I’ve done for you, you pay me back by almost killing me? Some friend you are!”

“Ugh. I can’t get into an argument with you until I’ve had coffee and painkillers.” 

“Well, luckily for you, I’m an amazing friend who braved the cold to go to Stop & Shop to get you Advil and also made coffee.”

“God, you really are my best friend, Alex.”

Alexander laughed. “That’s funny, because you said the same thing last night.”

John groaned. “Ugh, did I spill my heart out last night?” He rolled out of Alexander’s bed and stretched, listening to his back snap, crackle, pop into place. “Lots of blackm- are these _your_ clothes?”

“Yes.”

“How much did I say last night?”

“A lot. You told me some interesting things about yourself. You also told me you’d explain a couple things to me in the morning, and, it’s the morning.” 

“Can we talk about this with some coffee and Advil?” John covered his eyes.

“Coffee’s in the kitchen. I’ll take the Advil.”

“Thoughtful gentleman.” John shuffled into the kitchen, following the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. Alexander followed him, pouring coffee into two mugs.

“So.” John sat at the tiny table. Alexander sat a mug in front of him. “You’ve been too nice today. _What_ did I _say_ last night?”

Alexander played with a lock of hair. “It’s what you _wanted_ to do.” He sat in the chair across from John, twirling the piece of hair.

“I told you. Didn’t I?”

“If you mean confessing you wanted to kiss me, sleep in my bed with me, and potentially have sex, then yes, you did.”

John groaned and swallowed a couple of Advil with a drink of coffee. “I’m sorry. I didn’t- does this change things between us?”

“Yes.”

“Do you… hate me?”

“No! John, you’re my best friend in this huge world. I could never _hate you_.” Alexander bit his lip. “I couldn’t do what you asked last night because you were completely intoxicated. I would love to indulge you if you were to ask me while sober.”

“You’d like to-?”

“Yes.”

John stared into his coffee. “Would you kiss me right now?”

“With my morning breath? You sure about that?”

“I wouldn’t ask for anything else from you.”

Alexander smiled at him before getting up from his place across from John. He closed the distance. “Sitting or standing?”

“Standing.” John stood, a little taller than Alexander. “Open or closed?”

“Closed. Morning breath, remember?”

“Whatever you want, Alex.”

“No tongue?”

John shook his head. “I want an innocent, sleepover kiss.”

“You know I’ve been to about two sleepovers and never been kissed.”

“We’ve kissed before,” John mumbled.

“They were Truth or Dare kisses. Those don’t count.”

“They were electrifying.”

Alexander brushed his thumb across John’s bottom lip. “They were.”

“Will this… change things between us?”

“Do you want it to?”

“Maybe. If it’s good.”

“Are we procrastinating on kissing by _talking_ about it?”

John laughed. “We are.”

“You ready?”

“For years.”

“Me too.”

“Come on.”

“You first.”

“No, you.”

“Alright. Ready?”

“Yes.”

Alexander closed the distance between them. John moved his hands to the back of Alexander’s neck, then one travelling up to his messy hair. They stopped kissing, but didn’t pull away. Their noses still brushed.

“Was that…?”

“Good?”

“Good enough to change things?”

Alexander smiled. “It was wonderful.”

“Will it change things with us?”

“Do you want it to?”

“What are we? Boyfriends? Partners?”

“Are you asking to be my boyfriend?”

John ran his fingers across Alexander’s cheek. “Yes.”

“I’ll have you know that I can’t say no to you.” 

“Can your bed fit two?”

“It can.” Alexander raised an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting?”

“We should have a lazy day today.”

“I have a million things to do!” 

John held his hand. “Do it in bed with me.”

“I have an essay to write.”

“Write it in bed with me.”

“I have a feeling you’ll attempt to distract me.” Alexander went to get his notebook. “I also have a feeling that I won’t care about that.”

John beamed at him again before going into the bedroom. Alexander followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm not gonna say this is good because I wrote it from the hours of 11-2:30 am. Minimal editing. Find any errors? Contact me via comment.


End file.
